What Happened at Roosevelt Hotel
by Fireflame28
Summary: One shot. 1x05. Ty finds Annie backstage and they argue about what happened at Roosevelt Hotel after the play.


**A/N: I used to watch 90210 but then I missed a lot of episodes so I stopped. I just started watching it from the very start again and I just fell in love with Ty and Annie even though I know they end up breaking up. I finished watching 1x05 and I just had to write a fanfiction. Though I am a little disappointed that there isn't any Ty and Annie fanfictions. Anyway here is my fanfic of them**

* * *

I walked into the auditorium and headed backstage. School ended but for some reason I had to come here. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I walked passed where Ty and I made out. I remembered the feel of his lips on mine and the way I felt when his hands ran over my body. I laughed slightly when I remembered how my dad caught us. All of this just happened a few of days ago. How did things change so fast? Oh yeah, he slept with Adrianna.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I felt angry at myself for wasting tears on him when it was obvious he didn't care. I continued walking backstage until I got to the place where I started freaking out about being the lead in the play and Silver attempted to make me calm down. Ty came along and made me feel better. I closed my eyes and remembered the way he massaged my shoulders, looking at me through the mirror with his perfect blue eyes. I could still feel the kiss he placed on my head before he had to leave.

"Annie?" I heard a male voice say in a confused tine. I knew that voice anywhere.

I opened my eyes and turned around and looked into the blue eyes I was just imagining.

"What do you want Ty?" I hissed. He looked shocked. "What nothing to say? Well I'm sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday at the Roosevelt Hotel, but you had _company._"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in an equally angry tone.

"I mean you sleeping with Adrianna," I shouted. "I hope you had a good time toying with my heart."

"I didn't sleep with Adrianna. And why are you angry in the first place when you were having a make out session with Ethan," he shouted moving closer to me.

I was shocked and angry. How dare he accuse me of making out with Ethan when he was the one who cheated? "I didn't make out Ethan," I screamed. "But you did sleep with Adrianna. I saw her in the hotel room in a towel while you were _rinsing off._"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. When I heard you were with Ethan I left to look for you."

"Then why was Adrianna in your hotel room? Huh?" I asked. Why couldn't he just tell me the truth?

He roughly ran his hand through his dark hair and let out and exasperated sigh. "She came to my room to tell me she saw you and Ethan leaving together after the play," he said all the anger leaving him.

"So you thought that 'hmm she's here, I might as well sleep with her'," I snapped angrily.

"I left after she told me she saw you and Ethan making out," he said desperate to get me to see his side of things.

I flung my arms in the air. "Why should I believe you?" I asked finally losing all the fight in me. I was trying really hard to understand all of this.

"Because I care about you and you know me," he said. We were now millimetres apart. He brushed his thumb against my cheek while looking me in the eyes. He let his hand fall back to his side.

I finally noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks. "But I don't. Not really."

I turned to leave but Ty grabbed my hand and spun me back to look at him.

"Adrianna must have been doing this to get back at you."

"Why," I cried. Then it hit me. "It's because I took her place as the lead, isn't it?"

Ty nodded. It made sense. I dragged my hand over my eyes, roughly. I felt so angry.

I looked into his forgiving eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," I said. I suddenly felt sad and ashamed.

"I'm sorry for believing _her_," he replied while stroking my hair. I knew he was talking about Adrianna and I appreciated that he didn't say her name. I started sobbing while new tears formed.

I'm not sure how long we stayed in that but my crying finally subsided and I raised my gaze to his face to see him looking at me. His hand stopped stroking my hair and he pressed his lips slowly against mine. I moaned and closed my eyes. I kissed him back. I allowed him entrance and felt his tongue slowly entangling with mine. And it just felt right. I forgot about the anger and sadness I felt and just melted against him as I enjoyed the feel of his lips moving against mine.


End file.
